No title
by Saorie-Athena
Summary: Five young girls are the personal servants of five of the current of Egypt. They fall gradually to their respective owners who also fall for them. Will they be able to love or barrier to prevent the company? Unless this is the threat to girls who prevent them from loving? No Yaoi, Yugi, Ryou, Heba, Jou and Malik girl
1. Prologue

Yeah, I'll write another story the same time! I spend my time on the écrires papers, so voilàa xD

I DO NOT HAVE Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p><p>

For a few months five girls had mysteriously disappeared from the palace of the Japanese emperor, Suguroku Muto. They were all girls, well almost! Only two were actually his little biological daughters, three were their best friends, and Suguroku had somehow "adopted". These girls had only five at the times of the kidnapping. They were to be married to people from over Egypt, whose Atem and Yami princes. Both had knowledge of these alliances now broken ...

The emperor had done everything possible to find the girls, in vain ... The Pharaoh, Aknankamon, had also helped find girls without finding any clues ... The girls are gone, and nobody knows where they are ... Japan joined in mourning, having lost the princesses and their friends ...

* * *

><p><p>

Ok, I know it's short soooooo ! xD Normal, this is just the prologue ! Next chapter, Chapter 1!

Review, please; 3


	2. Chapter 1

So, I put Chapter 1

Otherwise, I'm sorry I was late... I wanted to put this chapter sooner but I could not...

And by the way: _**HAPPY NEW YEAR, GOOD HEALTH AND ALL MY BEST WISHES FOR THIS NEW YEAR !**_ :3

I DO NOT HAVE Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>Ra was the highest in the Egyptian sky. The paharon Aknankamon, sitting in his throne, dealt with the people of the city. In fact, it barely listened, wondering how he could re-make an alliance with Japan. It was now twelve years old girls were gone and they have never been found. Seeing that the pharaoh was not listening, a person wearing the Eye Millennium asked shorten the hearings so that the pharaoh could take a break. That said, the Pharaoh came to his senses and left the room. Passing through the gardens, he saw his two son, Atem, the heir to the throne, and Yami, the youngest, with a young brunette. Those two were dressed the same way and looked the same. They had the hair standing, black-jet, degrading to the color purple, their faces, for cons, framed by some golden locks, some of which amounted in their hair, like lightning. Their eyes were also purple.<p>

Oddly, when Yami looked closer, you could see that his skin was paler than his brother or someone else. Another difference was that Yami was completely tem! Anknankamon sighed seeing him like this, it could be a joke Atem or so ... The Pharaoh turned in the direction of a young man, his hair was white and his eyes were dark Maraon. It was just a laugh, for the joke he had made to the prince.

"**Bakura! **"The boy looked at the pharaoh carefully and exchanged his laughter with a broad smile. "**Do not you finished teasing Atem is or is Yami? And this look, I suppose someone named Marik, too, his role, right? **"The Bakura's smile widened even more, hearing the name of his accomplice. And transformed back into a laugh when a sound was heard. This time, Atem was the same as his little brother, that is to say, soaked! Not far away were a boy, surely Marik, he possessed cream-colored hair, and eyes like the color but darker lilac. With him, there were three girls also one ressemablait him with only his eyes from the true color of lilac, beside her a girl like Atem, only her long ebony hair ended the same color as her amethyst eyes, and the third girl wearing long blond hair and hazel eyes. All three were innocent or ... Whatever ... Not so innocent that they were coming to help the two, Bakura and Marik, to one of their jokes about the princes ... They turned in hearing the laughter and fixed them with anger. Pharaoh and Bakura were out at the time of hiding to join them.

"**At least I know who did this! "**Was he pointing his sons. **"Well ... He did not miss two by any chance?** "The blonde looked at him with a hint of regret, as if she veniat to do something she will regret for a long time.

The double Atem looked at it with a more serious "**Although I will not do anything to anger my sister and Ryou from the last incident, I think two ladies could do something, Your Majesty...**"

A the last word, it was a sigh heard "**Heba... what have I said about it? I do not want Majesty or Pharaoh or other imperial titles annoying when we are not before the courts or guards or at a ball... **"While all eyes were towards him, he could be the one to see the debut of two young maidens. One looked as said Heba, with fair skin, and the second was more like Bakura, more innocent. Unfortunately, their hair was in colors like blue, red or purple ... It seems that people that were very good time for the morning!

The double of Heba looked around, one could say that it was the alleged sister Heba. And so the second girl was Ryou. By looking at them, Aknankamon had a chuckle hidden behind a smile. He saw that they were both edgy and also ready to do their revenge! And to ease the task, he would willingly pranksters, but he did not want vengeance falls to the water just because they might unknowingly prevent troublemakers…

"**Hmpf... I wonder if they will come... I start... AHH !** "Two cries, yes yes, two! The blonde lookalike and Marik had just scream. The sister Heba and Ryou had to implement their vengeance while three people had arrived in turn. Everyone, except the new victims, began to laugh.

"**It's not funny !** "Cried the two simultaneously.

"**Well! This is for what you have done to us, Jou, Malik! Yami and Bakura as much as did not say anything about what happened we will!** "The two appointed watched them with a small smirk.

"**So ... You know? Yugi ! It's not fair ! Us, we had no ... **"The blonde, Jou, stopped short.

"**Oh, I know you went to see Isis, Jou!** "It swallowed his saliva loudly.

"**Gloups and be soaked and full of mud is our punishment for that Malik and I have done?** "She asked worried because the last time Yugi had answered their farce, there was a sequence of several vengeance...

"**Hmmm... Maybe...**" she said, making a little joke that was assembled to listen to their non-private discussion.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Later in the day, the servants were with their respective owner. Yami Bakura and were happy that the dye was only temporary and will disappear when their servants bathe. However, it was Atem and Yami who were not at all happy ... Aknankamon had announced the arrival of the Princess Teana, the Middle East, and Vivian Princess of China. Both had tried to have one of the princes in their beds, but each time, they could not ... And they always called the princes by their first names, not their title, making them scream with all their lung ... It has been said that princesses remain for a month ... a VERY long ago ... At least they do not enuiraient with jokes Bakura, Marik and Malik Jou, and surely Heba, will on these girls.

* * *

><p>That ! Ok, it's like a fancy chapter... But hey, I'm going to write chapter 2 live! I did not want to waste too much time... Especially since I still have not done my homework for September... But, it will go ;) I'll be fine! Do not worry :3<p>

Reviews, please :3


	3. Chapter2

That chapter 2: 3

I did not think I was going to have as many reviews in a prologue and chapter 3 Thank you all :)

Smear Téa (na) and Vivian! Ok, I'll maybe go a little hard on them XD But it's not my fault, I do not like at all X3

* * *

><p>I DO NOT HAVE Yu-Gi-Oh!<p>

2-3 days after jokes, Teana and Vivian princesses had happened. They each had their room and saw all the same outside, wanting to be best friends with each other, to the chagrin of the princes and their friends. Between them, they plannifiaient plans for LIB each one of the princes in their beds, with an agreement, Teana will take Yami Yami and Vivian. They chose this upon arrival which was the same day. Moreover, they are trying to find a plan to keep busy the servant of their assigned prince. They were jealous of them because they held '' their '' prince '' love '' away from them. Anyway, as soon as they arrived, they were already complaining Yugi and Heba Pharaoh. And it was already giving a headache to Aknankamon.

Once they were in their room, they both were trying to find their business. Not far away, stood Marik and Bakura with things belonging to the girls, the diary of Teana and the preferred dress Vivian said dress was entwined around Marik knife to tear it to shreds, but Marik had to other plans for this poor piece of pale pink fabric. When the newspaper, the Bakura traveled, thinking it would be boring, but found nothing of '' **I love you Yami** '' all of the dates from the day Teana received this book ... White came forward to the nearest window and looked where he could send the notebook to its owner finds it in the worst possible condition when smiled and looked carefully at the pond located close to the window. He threw the book without any precautions. As to Marik, he went to the opposite, to his room to finish to spoil the '' beautiful '' Vivian dress with Malik, who should have another one of those colors used on Yugi and Ryou few days earlier.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The hours passed, and none of the girls had to find their missing object. They entered the living room, which had already met the princes, Bakura, Marik, Seto and the five personal servants.

"**Atem darling ! My beautiful dress pale pink is gone ! Can you help me find her please! In addition, we could be alone and enjoy! **"Vivian pronounced the end of his sentence with seduction, mischief and possession. What made sick Atem, in addition to the attractive look and her face and too much makeup. He looked carefully brother who was struggling with Teana.

"**Yami! My diary is gone ! Are you too could help me find him? You know, it is the newspaper I used to take with me since we were little! One with hearts all over and its coverage is very dark pink! AND then we could enjoy being alone in my room! **"She was talking like Vivian, even, it was much more than it! Yami groaned under the pressure of Teana, he hated hated as Atem Vivian. Likewise, no one in the palace liked ... Nothing stopped them, they have always wanted Yami and Atem to themselves and to other people. Yet he had to dot the 'i', but if they were sure it would not work …

"**Oh! Lady Teana, I saw someone threw your diary in the pond in the garden! I did not see who it was but I saw what he did! **"Bakura spoke softly, seeing a little too well in the eyes of Ryou, for he never spoke too softly. But at least those words made pale Teana.

"**As to me, I saw someone play with your dress, Lady Vivian! I do not know what that person has done yet ... But I saw where the coat was left! It is located in the neighborhoods of the slave Lady Teana! "**"While Marik spoke softly as his teammate stuffing. Malik was ready to laugh, but managed to hold, facing the head stunned Vivian. It does not believe that his 'best friend' had ordered his personal slave to destroy her favorite dress she wanted to appeal to Atem. Moreover, the word of Marik Teana paled even more than it was. They both left as quickly as they had arrived, leaving behind them the others laughed at jokes that were made.

The girls were now parties to recover well now almost completely destroyed to Vivian and wet for Teana. Bakura spoke of what was written in the Teana log. Yami shook his head at what was marked, while others were amused. They asked Marik what he had done of the dress, and when he had told in detail, the others began to laugh even more.

"**I wonder what their head by finding their business! At least, the more we hear about this stupid and accursed book '_dark pink with lots of hearts over_**'! "Said Yami using a voice '' girly 'for the description of Teana log. The others laughed at that voice.

"**What can be so much fun?** "Asked a new voice. All turned to see Aknankamon, two priests and priestess. One was brown, with icy blue eyes and had the Wand of the Millennium, the other was also brown, but with longer hair, with dark gray mixed with brown eyes and hung on his neck the Ring the Millennium. The young woman had black hair and eyes very dark turquoise and wore the necklace around the neck of the Millennium.

"**Bakura and Marik have just made a new joke Teana and Vivian! Oh and by the way they always call us by our first name only, they were authorized by Yami and me!** "Atem had just spoken to prevent someone else does.

"**And what was the joke?** "Asked Aknankamon, fearing already the next headache.

"**Just threw the diary 'heart full of dark pink top and' Teana, where there are marked as '_I love you Yami_' and ...**" Bakura stopped.

"**And I took care to set the flap pale pink dress Vivian, and with the help of Malik, there has been lots of color!** "Marik ended" **Oh, and also, thank you for letting Malik Isis keep the colors they used it a few days ago!** "Marik launched with a big smile to the priestess who sent him a look of gratitude.

"**Well! I think I'm going to direct me to my office, I'll wait for the claims of these girls ... Seto, I let you cartier-free! Mahad, I'll have even need your services for some time, I'm afraid ...** "says Aknankamon he went out accompanied by Mahad, the priest with long hair. Seto stood and began to discuss his 'puppy', a nickname he gave Jou since their first meeting …

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It was true, after a few minutes, surely see an hour later, Aknankamon had received complaints from Teana and Vivian. This was not a day ... A day they are there ... Now it only remained to pray that this month, as long as it is, will not be a month with only the complaints of these two vipers ... Luckily for him, there was not this to be addressed during the month! He had to prepare for a ball! Yes, this festival that princes have always hated because everyone, boy or girl, was after them, to have it as a date! Now it only remained to announce the princes and their friends, something that will not be an easy thing for Pharaoh ...

* * *

><p>There! I end this chapter later that night! I 2:25 am to the close of my chapter in French! Now I put it like that, I will not have to do that day, and I can tackle me to my French and my Plastics Arts XD<p>

Reviews, please :3


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 next 3

Again thank you for the reviews on my fic translated into English, I'm so happy, and I do not think I had that success !

I'm sorry for the delay ... I had some problems and I did not have the heart to write after what happened this Wednesday, January 7, 2015 ... Indeed, there has been the attack Charlie Hebdo ... I was more inspired to draw (like my profile photo) to write ... #JesuisCharlie

* * *

>Again: I DO NOT HAVE Yu-Gi-Oh !, thank you<p><p>

The next day brought Aknankamon boys and their maids in the boardroom. He now had to prevent a ball will be held a week later. Of course, as he expected, the boys were not inclined to go. They would have liked to have their maids as a companion, but because of their status, they were forced to do anything... Atem and Yami hoped Teana and Vivian had not been made aware of the ball, but it seemed they hoped too late... Behold Teana and Vivian proudly walked towards the group.

**« Atem darling! I heard there was a ball soon! I guess you do not have a girlfriend! » **An evil smile drew on Vivian's lips as she spoke to Atem. Besides, Teana made the same speech to Yami « **We could go all the two without your servant! I'm sure that after we can be quiet in my room or yours! » **In this sentence, each Atem and Yami, paled at the thought.

**« Um ... Ladies, princes and ourselves have been advised there is a little less than ten minutes! So if you would leave us and join your rooms before we called the guards because I do not think that Atem and Yami you have given permission to not use their title! » **Bakura seemed to become less and less calm the more advanced in the sentence. This has not escaped the two princesses who left very quickly.

"**Thank you, 'Kura... I really do not know how I'm going with Vivian... I guess it's the same for you, Yami**" Atem turned to his brother nodded. They left everything both a sigh. Yugi and Heba looked both at thinking the same thing.

"**Yami Yugi can I borrow a few minutes?** "Clearly asked Heba. She needed to do something with Yugi and really could not do without. Her twin has looked with an air as if she asked him ''**Why me and not another?'**' She replied with a slightly dangerous look that she was the one who came up with this idea.

"**Um, I guess so you can take it with you... Can you tell us what you going to do?** "Yami Yugi had looked briefly without seeing the dumb trade only if sending the twins. He asked with fear his last sentence.

"**You will see later ! Come on, Yugi! I do not think you'll want to stay on doing it all day!** "Heba led Yugi chuckled. They left the group who did not know what to expect with Yugi and heba together…

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Heba Yugi continued to drag through the palace to a large empty room. The latter looked at her sister with malice, unhappy that she was to be part of the plan.

"**Why should I come as soon as you know my plans? You could take Jou, Malik or Ryou! **"Heba looked at her defiantly. She knew that Yugi was not starting lineup for the enforcement plans, but now it seemed that she knew something that others do not even know.

"**Yugi... I do not know how you got to this plan, but it seems that you know something and neither I nor the other... So let us... What did you find?** "Yugi seemed skeptical. It was true that she knew something, but she would not do it without a certain person around…

"**Um... If we had the help of Mahad, it would be better I think... You know... This magic we both... I managed to change objects, such as a pot, another... I really do not know how I did it and... **"Yugi was cut off when a hand was placed over her mouth. Heba understood his distress. And fortunately for those two, someone came into the room where they were. They turned toward the door while it opened. They breathed a sigh of relief on seeing the room the person they wanted to see, Mahad. He was not surprised to see them both discussed in the room, he knew that they were very close and was the only one with Isis, namely their magic.

"**Um, Isis asked me to come here, but it seems that it is here to help! **"He laughed like girls. That's right, Mahad and Isis were together for years, they were to be married in a few months. "**So what's going on? I feel that there is the Teana and Vivian under there! **"The girls aquiéscièrent hearing the name of the two girls. "**What have they done to princes this time? No, do not answer, I believe it is in relation to the ball!**" Again, Yugi and Heba nodded. Mahad sighed exasperated the two princesses. The twins began to tell all that has been said since the annoncement Meeting of the ball. Mahad sighed for the second time.

While pondering Mahad find out which Yugi spoke, the door opened again to let Isis and a young brunette with a wand. It seemed glad to see Yugi and Heba, even if it did not know why they seemed so thoughtful and Mahad. Isis had brought with her a few pots. And it seems that nobody in the room had noticed the newcomers to…

"**Master Mahad ! **"The girl was screaming so loudly that the three thinkers fell to the ground, shocked. The arrested turned to see Isis and daughter. A little unhappy that his pupil was there because he knew she could not keep the secret to herself, and was a little afraid that she tells everyone about the magic of Yugi and Heba…

"**Mana! How many times have I told you not to scream like that? And then, what are you doing here? I gave you homework today! **"Mahad was not really happy that Mana is here, and she saw the good. She felt a little ashamed.

"**Master ... If you want me to leave, tell ... It's just that I know that Yugi and Heba have ...**" A hand covered her mouth and choking the word that would come out. The owner of the hand was none other Isis, who knew what she would say with the necklace of the Millennium. But what she would say had not escaped the listeners ... Yugi and Heba looked shocked, and she knew Mahad regarait angrier than anything else. Mana was able to remove the hand of Isis before adding "**It has been several weeks since I know! But promised lips are sealed! I will not tell! And instead, I want to help what they learn to control their magic! **"She left a big smile on her face before looking at the new faces that made him the other four. Yugi and Heba now looking more grateful that Mana would keep their secret safe place and she wants to help. Which was not what Mahad preferred because, although it was his first student, he was afraid she is not trying to improve.

"**Um, Mahad! I think we should leave Mana help! It will do him good, a little conccurents! **"Mahad looked at him and smile Isis saying those words. It is true that Mana has never had conccurent, so why should it not have now?

Mahad looked at the three girls, before remembering the spell. He began to teach girls. After two hours, Yugi could turn into Vivian and Heba Heba turned Yugi Teana. They could finally implement their plan. Mana looked at them and laughed. She was joined by others. Mahad warns girls the spell was only for an hour. Now he had to go!

* * *

><p><p>

Sorry to cut here :3 I am a little tired, so I'm going to bed (! 2:20 am on my computer at the moment where I just finish this chapter) So I go, and again #JesuisCharlie

Reviews, please :3


	5. Chapter 4

That chapter 4 :)

Sorry ! Ring of Curse ! I had too much to do in high school ... I got sick, suddenly I had to catch up with all my delay, I had a lot of control, and I spent my second French white tray. .. Now Iam on holiday, I still much work to do, but given that took place over two weeks or more a week and a half as I have theater repetitions for 3 days ...

* * *

><p>I DO NOT HAVE Yu-Gi-Oh!<p>

Now that Yugi and Heba were Teana and Vivian, they could put their plan into action. Yugi approached a young man with crystal blue eyes and brown hair. She began to do what was Vivian naturally. The boy approached her and began to examine the eye. He seemed interested in her …

"**Miss, can I know your name, please?** "He asked in one of the noblest ways it is. He stared intently before Yugi / Teana gave him his name. "**You must be a rare find! I would like to invite you as my date to the prom is organized, please! I do not think one of the princes asked for your hand to go to the ball! Oh! And I forget the ways! I am the prince Valon Turkey! **"He continued to say so for almost five minutes before Yugi / Teana not apologized to leave.

Unbeknownst to Yugi, Yami passed not far from the discussion Yugi / Teana and Valon. He seemed stunned by the vocabulary used by Teana. He never had heard as well and using the title, which was really rare when it was less than two meters away from him ... When he saw Teana, he quietly followed, without being spotted and looked up to a room that had once housed Mahad, Isis and Mana. He wondered what was going on and saw his brother, Atem, not far away, spying too. Because at the same time as Yugi was courting Valon, Heba was with Prince Alister of Spain.

Suddenly, Yami and Atem saw floating in the air and land in the room they were watching ... watching the Mahad, shaking his head while Isis seemed angry. Pseudo Vivian sighed and Teana, after believing he was surely true princesses ... Mana, she was not paying attention to the two newcomers, she was focused on her magic exercise. Yami and Atem really wondered what he was their arrival, when the room was flooded with white light.

"**Q-What is it p-past?** "Yami asked at the same time and Atem when all was back to normal. Finally normal, Teana and Vivian had disappeared and in their place was Yugi and Heba respectively ... "**So it was you? And I asked myself how Vivian could also speak courteously and kindly ... **"exclaimed Atem. Yami Yugi got up and went to kiss on the cheek thanking. It did not take long to do the same Atem.

"**Above all, please, do not tell anyone anything!** "Begged the girls. Tears began to bead on the edge of the eyes Yugi. Seeing this, Yami promised not to say anything about their magic and managed to make the same promise on the part of Atem.

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the living room, and nobody asked what had been done Yugi and Heba until two princesses angry are returned to the room with their heel, the two princes, Valon and Alister. They were in such fury that their face had turned red!

"**Is this someone can explain why we have to go to prom with these two princes of idiots? **"Vivian yelled" **We had to go with Atem cherished and Yami ! It's not fair ! **»

"**You should know, dear Vivian, we should use the title to the first names of our princes! **"Commented Bakura who was getting impatient face these capricious princesses.

"**And we do not know at all why you complain! Prince Alister is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Spain and Prince Valon is the heir to the throne of Turkey!** "Marik added,"** This is a chance for you to have two crown princes at your feet! Besides Prince Atem!** »

"**But ... Nobody can match Yami!** "Cried Teana.

"**Neither Atem darling!** "Continued Vivian

**STOP ! GET OUT OF HERE! I can not stand to see you in this room and in front of my very eyes!** "Cried a newcomer. Everyone turned to the door and looked in silence Pharaoh Aknankamon enter and walk towards the two girls. To say he was angry would be an understatement ... He could no longer hear those two complaining all the time, and they had better not speak about them before long ... Exactly, celles- it disappeared quickly from the room, not wanting to be the source of an increase of the wrath of Pharaoh …

"**Thank you, Father! We do more than they could ... How long do they stay there?** "Yami asked, already fearing the next answer his father …

"**Unfortunately, another month! He'll have you managed to keep until then ... I hope they will not blow down this time!** "Pronounced Aknankamon. "**And do I know who the investigators of this farce? I feel that there is some magic in the air! **"Yugi and Heba looked at both, fearing that Pharaoh would do them harm by learning that they both had the magic, surely with the others ... Instead, Mahad, Isis and Mana approached Pharaoh .

"**It was us, my Pharaoh!** "Exclaimed Isis" **With the help of Mahad, we could create clones of Vivian and Teana transforming Mana and myself. **"The Pharaoh looked at her without saying anything. Then suddenly smiled

"**I know you three are not those who have had the idea! I can see it in your eyes!** "Aknankamon looked around and stood on Yugi and Heba. "**You two are the ones who had the idea! I can tell you that you render a great service Yami, Atem and myself! I will not stand to see them turn around my son to the ball ... But they will continue and I hope you will try to stop them! **"He gave a nod to the girls and went out at the same time. All eyes were now on the twin who began to blush seen eye. Everyone congratulated them even if they did not understand what they had done to Teana and Vivian in such a state of anger …

_**~~~~~~Saorie-Athena~~~~~~**_

The days passed until prom night, and neither of the two princesses had tried something in order to have either Atem is Yami with them. The two princes were relieved not to have these two on their backs, but now they lacked only one thing: the date for the prom ... Neither of them wanted to have one of those princesses on their arms and began to wonder how ... They would have liked to Heba Atem and Yugi to Yami, but how? Both were personal servants ... Pharaoh could see how his son were saddened why he asked Shimon help. It knew all the laws of the Egyptian kingdom and would know if there was a way. Despite all his knowledge, he had to go to the palace archives before finding a means of showing the Pharaoh …

* * *

><p>Here, here! I try to put myself quickly to other chapters in order to catch a bit of my late -_- '<p>

Reviews, please :3


End file.
